Dreams Get High
by Smiling Mask
Summary: oneshot The Schiff. Dreams and reality. Dreams that can't become true. Take place around ep 44-45.


-DREAMS GET HIGH-

_**Dreams Get High – Blood+ fan fic**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Author: Smiling Mask/ Mekakushi**_

_**Betareader: Sadar**_

_**Character: The Schiff**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Blood+**_

_**-DREAMS GET HIGH-**_

A little child ran across a sun-lit bricklaying path, waving a red notebook playfully. The sunlight glittered on his black hair, revealing the most delicate hint of deep violet. The hair hung loose, covering almost half of his pale face, but the bright green eyes still could be seen. That shade of green could only be compared to the purest emerald, or jade. Those eyes shone so lively that they seemed like they were smiling themselves.

"Karman, you're so slooooow!" Still running, he turned back and shouted over his shoulders, and broke out laughing. His innocent laughter echoed in the wind, sweeping away the silence of the street. "You can never catch me at this rate!"

"Moses! Damn you, Moses!" The other boy cursed out angrily. He stopped for a while, putting his hands on his knees and gasped for breaths. Once he stood up straight, he raked his fingers fiercely through his red hair, "You'll pay for that, I swear!"

"Make me!" Moses turned around, then he suddenly stopped and looked at the notebook in his hands, "Let me take a look at what you were writing in here…"

"NO!" Karman shouted out loud, his face turning bright red as if to match his hair, and dashed in Moses, but the other boy was quicker. While chasing Moses around under the morning sunlight, the redheaded boy kept shouting, "MOSES! GIVE ME BACK MY GODDAMN NOTE BOOK!"

--

"Look at these, Irene, look!" A little girl called out cheerfully. Her hair color was a mix of purple and pink; the same color as the flowers she was holding, "Do you know how they are called? They're so pretty!"

"Come show me, Lulu." From the row of roses, the other girl replied. She stood up; her wavy blonde hair fell down her back. The sunlight decorated those silky locks of hair with little glittering silver beads. A tall man stood next to her. His hair was snow-white, barely touching his shoulders, and seemed like glowing. His eyes had the same tender shade of olive green as his friends.

"Don't run that fast!" He said when Lulu bounced in front of them, "You'll end up hurting yourself!"

"Okay, Ghee, I won't do it anymore!" The little girl promised. Then, she handed over the bouquet of flowers to her older friends, chirping happily, "Tell me, do you know their name? They're such pretty creatures! Look at their color, isn't it beautiful?"

"Indeed." Irene smiled and rubbed Lulu's head, "They are pinkster flowers. Look, they almost have the same color as your hair. The sunlight made them bloom… and made them more beautiful."

--

Lulu walked quickly through the crowded street, her hands holding the hood of her coat tightly. She didn't even dare to look up. The sunlight was so bright, and she was getting tired. All she wanted now was to go back to the forsaken church and fall into the soothing darkness in there.

_Well… _Lulu signed, _Maybe it isn't such a good place._

Karman hadn't been feeling so well lately. The thorn had finally come to him. He was very agitated; he even fought Moses and shouted at her. Lulu didn't like that Karman. Karman was a gentle man inside, but he'd always acted so tough and never shown his kindness to anyone. But, again, he had never been that rude to anyone either. He even hurt Moses and her… His only friends and comrades left on the entire world.

"Hey, little girl!"

Lulu looked up with a start. An old man was waving at her. In his hands, there were a few colorful balloons. Taking a pink one and giving it to the young Schiff, he smiled warmly, "Such a nice day to take a promenade, right? Why are you all alone? Take this with you, it'll keep you company and maybe, make you feel happier."

Lulu hesitated, but curiosity took over her desire. She took the balloon, smiling, and startled at the feel of something trying to fly away from her hand. Nothing but babbling some inaudible thanks to the kind old man, she quickly disappeared in a blue wave.

"YOU DON'T NEED TO PITY ME!!"

Lulu startled and stopped at the entrance to the church. It was Karman's voice shouting. Not wanting to rush into a fight again, she hid carefully behind a pile of bricks, sticking out her head to see what was happening.

Karman was shifting Moses against the wall; his hands grabbing a handful of Moses' black coat. His eyes were drowned in the fire of desperate anger. Like a wild animal, he pulled down the black-haired man's collar and bared his fangs. With one fluid motion, he bit into the pale flesh on the neck of the other human-made Chiropteran. Lulu's eyes widened. What surprised her was that the leader of the Schiff didn't even make a move to fight back. He just closed his eyes; his brows knitted together in agony… and something else… regret?

"Moses…!"

It wasn't her voice; it was Karman's voice, whispering in surprise. The redheaded Schiff lowered his hand and Lulu could see a red crack crawling up the right side of Moses' face – the side that was always hidden behind black strands of hair. Karman let go of the other man, staggered a few steps back:

"No way… Moses… You too…?"

"What's the big deal? Are you satisfied now?" The emerald eyes darkened as Moses brushed back his hair into place, "Is it your turn to pity me now?"

"Moses…" The realization of what he had done started to weigh on Karman. He looked like a man who just woke up from a nightmare. "Moses… I'm…"

"Save it."

The leader of the Schiff said silently, and quickly disappeared. The blue wind from his movement swept across Lulu… She let out a yelp of surprise, and unwillingly, let go of the balloon she was holding.

"Oh no!" She cried out, running after the simple toy. But the balloon got far away… and sank freely in the happy morning light… It got higher and higher towards the sun… so high and so bright that Lulu couldn't reach. She could feel it. This invisible wall keeps her apart from the rest of the world.

I've always been wanting… to be able… to walk… with my head held high… in the sunlight…

From the dark corner of the church, Karman stood still like a statue. With a drop of Moses' morbid blood running down the corner of his lips.

The old wooden door creaked out loudly when Moses pushed it open. He peeked a look into the corner of the room where Karman usually sat and sulked his time away. No sight of the redheaded Schiff. His spear was placed against the wall; its edge shone a lonely blue light.

He searched all over. Where could Karman possibly be out there now when the sun was coming up soon? Without thinking, his steps took him to the highest place of the forgotten church…

… And surprisingly, a forgotten black shade was standing there, with his back facing him and his eyes glued on the rising sun.

"Karman. Let's go. The sun's coming up soon." Moses said in his normal calmness.

"I saw them."

"What?" The black-haired man looked up in surprise. Slowly, the other Chiropteran turned and faced him, his hood down and a smile on his lips – a smile that made things so wrong.

"I saw them. Irene, Ghee, the whole group." Karman put his hands together, "They never died, Moses. They're still alive, in here…" He placed his hands on his chest, just above his heart, which was still beating, still struggling for life, "As long as we remember them, they're still alive inside of us…"

"Karman…" Moses was now at a loss of words. But he was still aware of the situation. Karman's glasses had begun to glitter under the sunlight. But the man still spoke with a passionate sadness that he'd never seen coming.

"I'm honored to know you, I really am." He smiled again. "So… Please remember me, okay? I just want to survive in someone's heart. I don't want to vanish, as if I'd never existed in this world. As long as you still remember me, I'm still with you guys…"

The shining sun had passed the horizon. Its glow symbolized life for human, but was a death sight for those of his kind. Karman closed his eyes, waiting for his destiny to come. He never expected that in this very end moment of him, he could feel such a peace…

Still, he regretted. There are still so many beautiful things in the world he couldn't see…

… So many dreams, too high for him to reach…

"KARMAN, NO!"

He felt himself falling in a circle of protecting arms. He was pulled down to hide in the shadows of the terrace's balcony. A shivering hand pulled his hood down, and Moses locked his arms even tighter around him. They had never been so close together. Karman could even feel the warmth of Moses' cracked body, every wave of shiver that swept across the usually calm man. His voice cracked out:

"No, Karman, there's no way I'll just let you die…"

I'll do anything. You need more time… So that someone else but me could get to know that gentle soul of yours, hidden deep inside of this cursed body…

_If not… If I died too… what would prove that you ever existed?_

If you died… who's going to remember me?

-END-


End file.
